


trains, heat, and beanies in the passenger seat

by simplymellifluous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Chryan - Freeform, Crushes, First Meetings, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gay Hugging, Internet Friends, It Could Be Sexually, M/M, Matt Teases Ryan, Not sexually, Pining, Sexting, Slight Anxiety, SuperMega - Freeform, Texting, Trains, Very Loosely Based on Love Actually, eiffel towering, not really - Freeform, oneyplays - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymellifluous/pseuds/simplymellifluous
Summary: “Why do you care so much? All he’s ever done talent wise is make a good robot voice. That’s not enough reasoning to ask Arin for one of his personal friends’ number.” Matt pressed warily, sipping his La Croix. Ryan and his roommate had been arguing over if Ryan would be right to ask Arin for this certain Chris’ number.Matt was sort of right. Sort of. Sure, all he did on Game Grumps was be referenced and do a few hilarious voices, but Ryan researched(stalked) Chris O’Neill and found out that he was an animator, a great one, and was in this group of people called the Sleepycabin previously.He also had a minor, not-big, marry-me-please crush on him.





	trains, heat, and beanies in the passenger seat

**chris :**  Im wearing a sweater

**ryan :** ok

**chris :**  Grey, and im also wearing a beanie

**ryan :** ok

Okay. Okay was such a dumb word right now. Right now was anything but okay. Ryan promised himself that he wouldn’t flake out on this, of all things, but as he stood there with his eyes glued to his phone, he pondered just leaving. But he couldn’t.

At least, he wouldn’t just yet.

_ five months ago… _

“Why do you care so much? All he’s ever done talent wise is make a good robot voice. That’s not enough reasoning to ask Arin for one of his  _ personal friends’ _ number.” Matt pressed warily, sipping his La Croix. Ryan and his roommate had been arguing over if Ryan would be right to ask Arin for this certain Chris’ number.

Matt was sort of right. Sort of. Sure, all he did on Game Grumps was be referenced and do a few hilarious voices, but Ryan researched(stalked) Chris O’Neill and found out that he was an animator, a great one, and was in this group of people called the Sleepycabin previously.

He also had a minor, not-big, marry-me-please crush on him.

“I know that...but...still. If I say it in the correct tone,  _ maybe  _ he’ll give me it? I mean, I’m-I’m-I don’t seem pervy if I do that, right?” Matt arched his eyebrow, watching Ryan stumble over his words with intrigue.

“You like this guy, doncha?” Matt asked knowingly, sipping again on his drink.

Ryan choked and a little bit of water dribbled out of the side of his mouth, him muttering excuses and variations of no immediately. He was like a teenage boy, protesting a crush on someone that he definitely had a huge crush on. “NO, I-” He shouted a little bit more vehemently than he meant. He cleared his throat and calmed down. “I don’t. I’m just interested in his work. He’s-He’s talented.”

Matt gave Ryan a second to understand what he said before he quipped. “And you wanna stick your dick in him too, huh?” Ryan slammed down his drink on the coffee table.

“That’s it, I’m going to bed. BYE.”

“Close the door when you jack off next time!” The second that Matt started his sentence, Ryan slammed his door shut. Matt smirked childishly.

_ present day _

**arin :** When r u and him gonna be @ the officiant

**arin :** *office sorry

**ryan :** idk like 1 pm mybe? traffic getting here

**arin :** Ok

Goddamn, and there’s that word again. Okay. Nothing’s okay. Ryan looked up to observe the urban atmosphere of the train station.

It looked like a shit-hole, and smelled like a shit-hole, but there was a beauty behind its personality. As trains stopped and passengers got off, there would always be one girl or boy that would squeal and run toward an equally happy person waiting there for them. They would screech and talk cheerfully and fast in excitement and would leave in a flurry of appendages.

Ryan wondered if it would be the same with Chris.

Probably not. Ryan would fuck it up.

Ryan always fucked something up.

He scrolled to a previous conversation with Chris, smiling at the stupidity.

**ryan :** dude what if porn stars are just robots wed be none the wiser

**chris :** Dude you just jacked off why are you saying ‘none the wiser’

**ryan :** idk im none the wiser ab that

**chris :** I hate you

**ryan :** jake paul taught me to dab on the haters so ill dab on you

**chris :** Im sure you have all the ladies dabbin on you on the daily magee

**ryan :** nah

**ryan :** im into--

He remembered the thoughts racing through his head as he texted this to Chris. Would he be honest or just beat more around the bush?

He chose the bush.

Even though he wasn’t into those.

**ryan :** im into geraffes

**chris :** Geraffes are dumb

**ryan :** your dumb

**chris :** At least I use the correct form of your, fuckin idiot

**ryan :** i hope you choke on ur dads dick

**chris :** Ill be too busy having my face in ur moms bussy

**ryan :** i hope you fall into my mothers vagina christopher

His phone buzzed and he jumped, reality coursing back through him. He prevented an unhappy 'oh' escaping his lips as he read Chris’ newest text.

**chris :** Dude this woman on the train

**chris :** She has the largest tatas ive ever witnessed its fucking insannnneee

**chris :** Idk how she’s keeping her neck straght omg

**ryan :** is she xl?

**chris :** Depends on ur xl

**ryan :** my xl is like me but 20 pounds smaller

**chris :** Dude if ur xl is that than shes a fucking

**chris :** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**chris :** becuz ur a skinny legend

**ryan :** oh. 3some?

**chris :** Only if we can eiffel-tower her

**ryan :** wht is eiffeltower

**chris :** Ryan im ne ear ring my stoop

**chris :** Stop

**chris :** Sry im excited

**ryan :** me too buddy

Ryan pondered saying something else but couldn’t muster the words to express the impending happiness that was doing black magic on his heart. His foot started tapping absentmindedly and a dopey grin was forming on his face as he heard a train roaring its way down the tracks.

It wasn’t everyday that you got see your best friend of two years be real. And be able to hug said best friend. And talk to them. In person.

His foot tapped faster.

Ryan jumped and almost dropped his phone as he heard the booming sound of the train stopping. He looked to his left and saw a Japanese couple speaking quickly and wiping their eyes with tissues. He pondered if Chris was doing the same thing right now.

The doors shuddered open and Ryan’s heart thumped. He watched endless amounts of people streaming out of the cars and saw a small girl, probably no older than 18, run up to the crying couple and share a large hug. He wholesomely grinned and looked around, searching for a grey-sweatered and grey-beanied tall Irish guy.

Chris was doing the same thing, looking for a black shirt and black shorts white guy who’s wearing a hat over his buzz cut. He clutched his backpack tightly and gazed around, seeing multiple guys who looked like twitter edgelords. Chris snorted to himself as he imagined drawing this out, just a bunch of gross Los Angeles fanboys sitting in a shitty rat-infested tunnel. 

Luckily, he had height over most people, and looked farther than most. Suddenly, he made eye contact with a guy.

He had brilliant dark brown eyes and an auburn beard that was fluffy at the ends and formed perfectly around his plump lips. The guy had a boop-able nose and thick eyebrows. Thick was a good word to describe his body shape as well, with his hairy thighs and forearms. It hit Chris like a fucking brick.

This was his best American buddy. His chum. His buddy-boi-o-boi. His friend of two years. Probably the best two years of his life, to be honest. And he looked like a fucking Da Vinci painting.

He pondered the correct way to approach him. Did he walk over and give him a tender handshake? Or would he be zany and just…hug him? Chris never gave hugs.

But this was a special occasion.

The second their eyes met, they spoke no words and immediately hugged, Ryan’s warm body cancelling out all of Chris’ intrusive thoughts. 

It was awkward at first, with their slightly different heights conflicting, and the sweatiness of Chris making the hug seem and smell much more bittersweet than intended. However, the two started to click and there was almost a beat or a melody swaying their bodies in syncopation without words.

The two felt happy, just happy.

Well, maybe Ryan was a little bit more than happy, with the way his heart skipped a few beats as he looked into his greenish-blueish-greyish eyes.

And maybe Chris was too, although he’d never admit it to anyone but him, himself, and he. Chris isn’t gay. He would’ve figured it out by now. And even if he was, he wasn’t about to throw his newfound homosexuality into a person he literally has just seen for the first time.

As they release each other with huge grins and they saunter off into Los Angeles, one thing sticks to both of their hearts like the humid heat sticking onto every pampered tank top and shorts.

He wouldn’t. Would he?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite sure if/how i should continue this one. i really like the original idea because chryan is like...my favorite oneymega ship, but i don't know how much you guys like it. if you want more, smash that kudos button and maybe comment something?? you can honestly just write "i fucking hate your guts" and ill know that you are not the biggest fan of chryan lol
> 
> i'm always open to criticism, so feel free! :)
> 
> hey!! do you like tumblr? do you have tumblr? do you want to follow another tumblr that associates heavily with the game grumps, oneyplays, and supermega? boy, do i have the tumblr for you!
> 
> my tumblr is simply-mellifluous. follow, like, reblog, favorite, do what ya please. i don't use it much at all, but i feel awkward literally having two lines of notes at the end lol
> 
> thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
